Punk N' Disorderly
by JRA.Love
Summary: Kathleen Randle,Steve's little sister, is in a snowball of messes. Can she get out without killing herself? Or will she need to be rescued by Dally? AU and OOC.
1. Solitaire is My Game

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize and everything you don't.**

**Ponyboy 'Pony' Curtis- 15yrs; **5"5' Youngest Curtis and a true dreamer. (Appearance like the book)

**Johnny Cade**-**15yrs; **5"3', Pony's good friend, quiet, the pet, basically typical 'Johnny.' (Appearance like the book)

**Kathleen 'Kat' Randle- 16 yrs; **5"7', 100pounds, short black hair that flips at the end w/ emo bangs. Dark brown eyes.

**Steve Randle- 17yrs; **6"0, 150pounds, short black hair w/ complicated swirls. Hazel eyes.

**Sodapop 'Soda' Curtis- 16yrs**; 6"0, short dark brown hair, blue eyes and sort of tanned. A real goof. Works Part-time at the DX. (Appearance like the movie)

**Two-Bit Matthews- 17yrs; **6"2', short dirty blonde hair, brown eyes. He's part of the Curtis Outfit. (Appearance like the movie)

**Dominic Mosby- 17 years-old; **6'0, muscular and bald and brown eyes.

**Tim Shepard- 18 yrs;** 6'2, washboard abs, strong build. Black hair that is greased and emerald green eyes.

**Dallas Winston-18yrs; **6"1, blonde with 'Legolas elf' appearances. A real player and tough-guy. Always in and out of the Curtis' house and gets into fights regularly with Socs who have it out for him. (Appearance like the book)

**Darrel 'Darry' Curtis- 21yrs; **Oldest Curtis, dark brown hair and brown-blue eyes. (Appearance like the movie)

**Chapter 1: Solitaire is My Game**

**Dally's POV**

"That's it!" Steve proclaimed as he slammed the Curtis' front door. "I'm moving out, I can't stand the man anymore"

"Who?" Soda walked over to his best friend with some medical junk to clean his fight bite across his knuckles.

"My father that's who." His voice rose.

"What happened?" Darry was full of concern.

"I don't know, I got off my shift at the DX and when I got home _he _was beating on my sister."

"Is Kat okay?" I've always had a weak spot for the kid.

"I don't know...she ran out while I was hammering on the guy."

"Should we go look for her?" Two-Bit asked.

"She barley knows us man." I told him

Steve's' younger sister, Kathleen, was the epitome of a punk chick, she had the emo hair, the punk-rocker clothes; she drag races, skate boards, drinks and does drugs. The gang aren't too keen on her but I hung out with her at some of Bucks parties. She was tuff.

If you were to ask me it was Steve's fault that she was as fucked up as she was. He never cared two licks about the girl until their mum died. After that she tried to be the 'Big Bro,' but she wouldn't have it. She was already grown up and hard just like me. She never hard time like me; she came close though. She almost got two years in Juvie for boosting a Nissan Skyline, but somehow the charges were dropped. I didn't ever think that Steve could convince the girl to slow down and stop her antics and if he'd ever try, she'd probably beat his ass with her numchucks.

"Come 'on Dal, we're going to go look for her," Johnny knocked me out of my reverie.

**Kat's POV**

After I left the house I wandered over to Dominic's house. He was a Brumly boy. I met Dominic the day my mum died; I was eleven years old and wandering aimlessly through the park trying to clear my head when some Socs jumped me. He saved me; from then on we were inseparable.

When I got there a party was roaring. It was a typical Brumly party with booze, drugs and sex. My kind of place. I wasn't as bad as some people, namely Dallas Winston and Tim Shepard, but then again I was no angel. On look at my army Dickies' pants, black bikini top, covered with my black leather jacket, black Chucks and many piercings you could tell that I was a forced not to be reckoned with.

I'd gone through a lot of shit in my short sixteen years; most of the stuff I wouldn't even admit to. My addictions were my copings mechanisms and that's the way I liked it; I'd never had anyone to lean on and trust so it was the only thing I could turn to.

Dominic was my sole friend, sure I had a bunch of buddies, but Dominic was the closest I got to trusting someone.

"Hey sweetie," Dominic greeted me from his drunk demeanour on the couch. One look at my cheek, which I could feel was battered something awful, he dropped the slut that was on his lap and walked over to me sobering up slightly. "Did he…"

I nodded, Dominic always knew what happened; I didn't need to tell him and if I could avoid going into detail then I would.

"It's nothing," I brushed his hand off my face. I was never a person to feel uncomfortable when some one was near me or touched me, but right now I needed some solitude. "Can I crash in your room?"

"Yeah, no worries," He kissed the top of my head and hugged me briefly. I pushed past the horny crowd and went upstairs. Dominic always kept the door to his bedroom locked so that he could use it later on for whatever girl threw herself at him. He had given me a key when I was thirteen and told me I could crash whenever I wanted at whatever wanted; it was the night my dad broke my arm for getting my tongue pierced. Since then I got my belly button pierced, my cartilage pierced and a snake bite which consists of two metal 'cone' piercings under my lower lip…during that time I also got another broken arm, four fractured ribs, two cracked and a broken collar bone.

I lay down on Dominic bed after locking the door behind me. I didn't want to think of the fight my dad had with me, I didn't want to think about my brother or anything else. I just needed some time where I could let everything pass me by; the best way to do that, I found, was to fly high. I pulled a joint out of my pocket and lit it up. I was so use to cannabis by now that it took me threw the entire fag before I felt anything. I often sit and wish that I could be a kite up in the sky and ride upon the wind and go whichever way I chanced to blow. It felt like that for a few minutes until I came crashing down with the sound of thunder.

_Wait, that's someone banging on the door not thunder, _I thought to myself. I must have been more baked than I realized.

"…know you're in there." I caught the end of someone's ramble on the other side.

"HUH?" I asked loudly.

"Kat! Would you open the door already?" It was Dallas. I got up and unlocked the door.

Big Mistake.

It was a trap. Two-Bit, my brother Steve, Darry, Soda, Pony, Johnny and Dally walked in.

"Gas all here."_Opps, I must have missed a couple of consonants because they were looking at me funny. _

"Gas?"

"Oh, heh, gang," I tried to cover up my current state of mind with my usual dyslexic one.

"Told you she'd open for me," Dally said smugly as he sat on the bed where I had intended to fall back down. I grumbled and fell next to him.

"You okay?" Steve sat on the other side of my and instinctively stroked my hair.

"Peachy," I turned my head in Dally's direction and the room of boy's cringed at the sight of my cheek. "Didn't think I was that Fugly." Dally chortled.

"Hair ball?" Two-Bit asked and Dally glared at him. "maybe if you tried slicking back that wild mane once in a while…" Two-Bit said quickly while running out of the room. I closed my eyes and felt the pressure on the bed to my right, lift suddenly. Dally had gone after him.

"Kat, do you need a place to stay?" Darry asked.

"Noooope." I laughed at my extended, loopy, tone.

"What's so funny?" Soda asked no one in particular.

"Darry, can you take your brothers and Johnny home. I need to talk to my sister." _Two guesses who said that, _I asked myself sarcastically, too bad the laugh didn't stay in my head.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the Curtis boys and Johnny give me a funny look as they left.

Steve pulled me onto my back and held my head between his hands. _Close your eyes stupid, if he sees your eyes are dilated he's going to know your baked. _

"Who cares?" _Damn me and my stupid outside voice, oh yea sure you can say that in your head. _I winced at my stupidity.

"You on something?" Steve asked seriously.

"Two guesses," I sniffed the air hard indicating for him to do the same.

"Weed? Should I be thankful it's not something else."

"Nooope, I finished all the other stuff yesterday!" I laughed.

"Kat you seriously need to stop all this." He said way to serious for my liking

So I mocked him.

"Steve, you seriously need to stop all this…all this fake bullshit about you caring!" I could be a mean and angry stoner, but I could also be very horny and funny so I guess it doesn't matter much.

"Goddamnit Kat! What happened to you?" He got off the bed and looked at me.

"You left me to fend for myself," I told him my voice full of rare truth.

He said nothing; but a picture says a thousand words. The way he was looking at me I could tell he felt crushed, guilty, and angry at the same time. I could even sense a bit of 'who gives a damn' that Steve radiates so well.

He left. He left me alone in the room where I was seven minutes ago. Only this time I didn't want to be alone.

I was suddenly very aware of the rain that had started and how cold it was making the room. I got up and closed the window which was apparently open.

I turned back around to slump around in misery when I saw Dally at the door.

"What do you want?" I asked calmly.

"Left my jacket." I looked at the bed and there was no jacket.

"Not here you didn't," he ignored me.

"Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" I chided.

"It's a question, no need to be such a stupid bitch about it."

That hurt. I didn't mind being called a bitch, hell I joked around with everyone about that. But being called a stupid bitch just struck a target I didn't know existed. The next think I know Dallas is pulling me into a hug and his shirt is wet and cold.

I don't know weather it was the weed that was slowing my reaction time but it took me a while to realize that I was crying. To bad for Dally that Dominic came in and noticed too.

"Kat! Are you okay? Did this punk hurt you?" He pulled me away from Dally and started to shove him.

"Dominic," he started to punch Dally, "DOMINIC!" No reply

I jumped on his back and that got his attention.

"Geez Kat what is wrong with you?"

"He didn't do anything, its okay really."

"Alright," he glared at Dally, then at the doorway. I noticed he had a cute blonde out in the hall looking uncomfortable.

"I'll be out of your way in a minute." I pulled on my black Chucks and kissed him on the cheek with a wink. I grabbed Dally's wrist and left Dominic to his 'business.'

I noticed the party was over so I continued, with Dally in tow, outside.

I forgot it was raining and was shivering a mile a minute.

"You got a place to stay?" He asked.

Usually I'd stay with Dominic but I was not in the mood he hear moans and groans from the next room.

"No"

"Follow me," he started to walk in a direction I knew too familiarly, Bucks.


	2. Back to Where We Started

**Hey guys, the story is set in 1967 in Tulsa, Oklahoma. I'll try and not put the brad names in the story, it just slips out subconsciously some times. Thanks for the reviews. **

**Cheers!**

**Chapter 2: Back to Where We Started**

**Kat's POV**

"Hey Kat," I heard someone yell as soon as Dal and I walked into Buck's.

"Hey Tim," I said back as I watched him make his way over. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to settle a debt I had with Buck," I noticed a cut on his cheek.

"Oh Tim, are you alright?" Buck was never one to get violent; you could usually push him around into doing whatever.

"Yea are you?" he checked my cut.

Dal glared at me as I checked Tim over to make sure he wasn't to badly beaten. I wonder if Dal knew the history between Tim and me.

I had fallen for Tim when I was a stupid 13 year-old. I couldn't help my hormones. He's gorgeous! He is taller than Dally, making him 6"2', he had washboard abs, black hair that was always greased and mysterious emerald green eyes.

"Hey Dallas," Tim acknowledged Dally while wrapping both of his arms around my waist and nuzzling in the nook of my neck.

"Listen Tim, me and Kat here have got some business to take care of, so can you let us get on?"

"Sure," Tim turned to me, "See ya around." He gave my ass a tight squeeze before leaving Buck's bar.

Dally grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs before we could run into anyone else.

"Something going on between you and Tim?" He tried to sound nonchalant but I knew there was something pissing him off.

"Not really." I said in the same tone.

"Didn't look that way,"

"We just hang out from time to time."

"Oh I see, a casual fuck buddy!" He yelled at me.

"What's your beef?" I yelled back

"NOTHING!" He was hiding something and now I was sure of it

"You're such a fucker Dal!"

"I think you're mixing me up with yourself!"

I didn't need this shit. Not tonight, especially not tonight.

"Fine! I'm out of here." I yelled back at him

I ran out before he could say anything else.

Hindsight is 20/20; I should have at least grabbed something other than my already soaked leather jacket, bikini top and army capris. I needed shelter so I tried to forget about my shivering limbs and ran to the park.

Buck's wasn't far from the park and I was glad that I wouldn't have to be in the rain much longer.

I guess the world really hated me.

I had spotted a group of drunken Socs, _are there really any other kind, _around two boys…_greasers _I noticed as we got closer. One was in the fountain with three guys on him and the other was getting trampled on the floor with another three Socs around him.

I knew what it felt like to be beaten by a drunk and I didn't wish it on my worst enemy. I ran up to the fountain and jumped in... I started to pull the boy, whose head was under the water, towards me so that he was going deeper into the fountain.

When he finally slipped into the fountain and out of the Soc's grasp, I continued to pull him to the opposite side as far away as we could get.

"Kat?" I looked down at the boy.

"Pone? What the hell are you doing here this late? Waiting to get jumped!"

He didn't have time to reply. Four of the six Socs came into the fountain after us. Two took on Pone and pushed him onto the asphalt. The other two, who I recognized as Bob and Randy came at me. I've faced them before and beaten them off, but after being beat on by my father; my strength had gone to less than half.

"Hey fellas, looks like this bitch is ready for a swim." Bob called around him. As he held my head under water.

I blacked out.

When my consciousness came back to me I was being hauled out of the water and instantly felt the cool air against my skin. I looked up and found Dally's gaze meeting mine. I noticed he took his jacket off and wrapped it around me while his eyes lingered at my chest. That's when I realized I had only been clad in my knickers. My brother came up behind me holding my wet jacket, bikini top, and capris.

I couldn't stand the pain anymore. I just ran to my brother and never let go. I soon felt new wet drops on my skin, Steve was crying as well.

"I thought-," he stumbled over his tears and words, "I-I thought you were dead…like Johnny," He whispered the last part. I looked over his shoulder at Dally who was now on the floor next to the corpse holding its hand.

"Come on Kat, I'll take you back to our house," Soda told me softly while rubbing my back. I simply nodded.

Steve had to carry me back because I was shaking so bad. As soon Soda and the two of us were at the Curtis' place he placed me on a couch and told Soda that he needed to help the gang out with the cops who were now at the park.

"I'll grab you some clothes." Soda got up from the couch next to me and went to what I assumed was his room. I'd never been to the Curtis' house before but I could tell why Steve found it to be a safe haven. It was a real home. Before I could think about it anymore Soda came back.

"Here I found you a pair of my old sweatpants and a t-shirt. I put the towel in the bathroom next to the shower, and um…" he trailed off and then I noticed something else was in his hands. "We don't have any girl…bottoms…you can take a pair of my boxers." I'd never seen someone so red from embarrassment.

"Heh, thanks Soda. Steve always said you were a sweetheart." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and took of Dally's jacket and handed it to him. It didn't matter if he saw my chest, thanks to the Socs the whole gang had seen it back in the park…besides I loved adding to Soda's embarrassment.

As soon as I turned on the shower I could faintly hear Pony return with Two-Bit and Steve in tow.

"How's Kat doin'?" I'm guessing it was Pone who was talking but the door grumbled up the voices.

There were a few more hushed noises and conversation but I couldn't make out any of it so I returned to my original task of taking a shower.

**Steve's POV**

"Yeah Soda, how's she doing?" I asked my question after Pony's.

"I dunno guys, I think she's in shock or something," I sighed

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"Dude she just took Dal's jacket off in front of my and stumbled over to the bathroom calling me a sweetheart." I laughed

"Soda chill man, not _every _girl who takes her shirt of wants you man!" Two-Bit interrupted.

I punched him in the arm.

"Don't you talk 'bout my sister like that." I warned. Soda helped Pony to their room to mend him and then they were going to sleep.

"Night y'all, you dudes can crash here for the night; you remember where the pillows and junk are right?"

"Yea!" We yelled back between rooms.

Five minutes later Kat came out of the bathroom. Her eyes showed just how worn out she was and her hair was messy and wet, well except for her bangs which I'm guessing was the only thing she put a comb through.

Before I could ask her about what happened Darry and Dally, who had just come in, beat me to the punch

"Hey Kiki, wanna tell us what happened?" I don't know where Darry gets off naming my little sister Kiki, knowing her she's beat him black and blue with her numchucks…but tonight she was just too tired.

Two-Bit left his place next to me on the couch and sat on the floor instead. Kat made her way over and lay down with her head in my lap.

"I don't know it was a huge blur,"

"Why don't you start from the beginning?" I gently told her.

"Well after I ran off from Bucks I--,"

"YOU WERE AT BUCKS!" Darry and I yelled at her. She winced and looked something awful; I could tell that if conversation was going to happen, we'd have to stay calm.

"Start before that Kat," Dally told her; I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was with her and wanted to make sure I didn't get the wrong idea…too late.

"Well Dally when two people don't love each other and are pissed drunk they have sex and nine months later, volia, I popped out!" she was the queen of sarcasm.

Darry sighed in frustration. "Kiki, no playing--,"

"Who's playing?" she said, her voice was getting weaker as she grew tired.

"Kiki! I mean it…start from when Steve found you at your house. What happened between you and your father?"

This was going to be a long night, well, until she falls asleep in mid-sentence.


	3. Can’t You See That I’m Broken

Thanks for the reviews ppl, they are helping lol. **IAmOnlyMe**, you gave me an idea for this chapter; I just hope it will flow well. Anyway enjoy people.

Cheers.

**Chapter 3: Can't You See That I'm Broken**

**Kathleen's POV**

"You know I'm sure she'll start the story if you cut that Kiki shit." Two-Bit stuck up for me.

I never really got Darry, I wasn't the youngest of the group but that's how he treated me. The few times I met him he started to call me Kitty Kat, which some how turned into Kiki.

"He's right you know." I played with a loose string on the sofa.

"Go on then," _Darry is such a commanding bee-otch_, I thought.

"Coles notes version…he came home, drunk as usually then started the whole yelling thing and I was just innocently watching TV," Dally snorted at that.

"Hush up now," Steve scolded, which was…odd.

"Like I was saying, he started yelling then he started to touch me so I punched him, then he punched me…it went on like that till Steve got there and then I ran off to Dominic's to spend the night. You guys know that part," they nodded, "Then Dal took me to Bucks we met up with Tim and _someone _had to be an ass about that so I took off. Found 'em in the park and I went to help Pony."

"Why do you always hate Johnny?" Dally sneered.

"What?" I asked. "I barely know any of you!"

"You seem to know Dally," Darry chimed in.

"Yea well I've seen him at some parties." Dal gave me a glare and I was sick of it. "What the fuck is your problem man!"

"You are! Even if you don't hang out with us you knew how the gang felt about Johnny. We protect him and make sure that when he does get into a jam that we're there for him! But instead you went after Pony who can defend himself."

"If you protect him so well then where were you tonight?"

"Trying to keep you from OD'ing on your latest drug," He yelled back.

"OH fuck you Dallas!"

"You should know!" We were both standing in each other's faces now.

"I'd never do you in a million years."

"WELL THEN I GUESS THAT LEAVES ME AS THE ONLY GREASER IN TULSA YOU NEVER SCREWED!" I pulled my numchucks out of my back pocket and hit him across the temple within seconds.

Faster than I had pulled my move, Steve was behind me holding me back while Darry and Two-Bit did the same for Dally.

"Do you guys really think that Johnny would want us here fighting?"

"How would you know what he'd want?" Dally screamed.

I never thought I'd see the sight, which was currently in front of me, in a million years.

Dallas Winston had tears in his eyes.

"H-how would any of you ever know huh? You didn't know him like I did." He roughly pushed the arms holding him off. "I told him, I told him 'Johnny don't get tough and hard like me' but he should have. If he was smarter this never would have happened. If he was tough like me he'd be laying on this couch instead of in a morgue." He was sobbing now.

I felt Steve's arms release me and he fell to the couch sobbing as well. They all were.

I have never felt more awkward and out of place in my life, even when I was stuck in English for a year with an entire Soc class. Nothing could ever release the weight that had fallen on this room.

Two minutes later Soda stumbled out with Pony and joined the sob fest.

I knew I didn't belong so I went outside on the porch.

**Dally's POV**

Ten minutes after I started the sob fest all the guys except Darry and me were asleep. Darry carried Soda while I carried Pony to their room to sleep. He then handed me a couple of blankets for Steve and Two-Bit and went to bed himself.

When I covered the two 'sleeping beauties' with the blankets I realized that Kat wasn't in the room. I ran outside onto the porch.

"Kat!" I screamed at the empty street. I heard a mumble behind me. I turned to see her awake from her own sleep on the porch.

"Jeez Dal, can't I get some sleep around here."

"It's freezing out here, come on in before you catch a cold."

"I didn't mean no disrespect Dal," I nodded. "I mean I just ran for the guy in the fountain, it wasn't till after I dragged him away from the Socs that I realized it was Pony. I couldn't even go after Johnny because the Socs came at us."

I gave a heavy breath and pulled out a cigarette. I offered her one and she took it.

"I can't believe Johnny is gone man." I told her as we sat on the porch leaned against the house. "I mean I think that if I ran to the lot right now I'd still find him, sleeping there peacefully."

"That's how I felt after my mum died."

We stayed silent for a minute, both reflecting on our respective losses.

"Has your dad been like this since your mum died?"

"Yeah, but I don't remember it much, I was seven when she died."

I couldn't believe it's been that long. She's really grown up.

"Has—has he ever tried anything with you before?" I was uncomfortable asking but there was a part of me that had to know; when she tensed her jaw and took a long hard drag I knew the answer.

That bastard was going to pay.

"Since when?" Her head was turned away from me and she didn't answer. "Kat?"

I turned her head towards me and noticed she was crying.

"Oh god, Kitten." I pulled her into a tight hug and she began to sob more heavily.

"I can't take it anymore Dal, not him not the Socs not any of this shit."

"I know." I tried to comfort her but she pushed me away this time.

"No! You don't know, none of you do," She wiped her tears on the T-shirt Soda lent her.

"Kat you out there?" We heard Steve's sleepy voice from the house.

"Yeah" She answered back.

"Come in here girl and get some sleep!" She stood and put out her fag then continued to walk into the house.

She's right. I don't know what she's going through and I'll never be able to imagine how she feels. But I'm determined to find out. I finished my fag before flicking it away and entering the house. I saw her on the couch with Steve, their heads at opposite ends.

I noticed how beaten she was from a fight with her father and Socs. This had definitely been a hard night for all of us; in my bones I could feel it was only going to get worse.

I fell asleep on Darry's armchair staring at her battered innocent face.

When I woke up the next morning my back was stiff as hell. I gave a little stretch and went to put my feet down on the floor without trampling over Two-Bit until I realized he wasn't there. None of the boys were. I went to the Kitchen for a beer when I found a note from Darry, him Soda, and Steve had gone to work and Two-Bit over to his mothers to see how they could help out with the funeral preparations for Johnny. That meant that Pony was still asleep in his room and I had seen Kat still on the couch.

I took a couple of swings of my Corona and decided to go back to sleep. It had been a long night and an uneasy sleep on a tiny little arm chair.

I looked over at Kat who was sleeping peacefully on the couch; she looked so beautiful and fragile. I climbed over her and slept next to her on the couch.

The instant touch of her skin against my bare chest set off a tingling sensation. I brushed some hair out of her face and wrapped my arm around her hoping that I would get a good nap in.

**Kathleen's POV **

I groaned at the loud noise that intruded my ear. I opened my eyes to find that it was indeed Two-Bit who had turned up Mickey Mouse so early in the morning.

"Two-Bit what the fuck?" When he looked my way and I noticed how worn out he looked. Johnny's death had sure taken a toll on the gang. I looked over to the arm chair hoping to find Dally, but instead Pony was sitting there playing with _what the hell is that LINT? _That boy sure needs help. I closer look at the room and I noticed Dally wasn't here. _Stupid bastard, I hate him! I hate him and his arrogance and cold eyes, those beautiful ice blue eyes and his perfect skin. _I shrugged off my thought and went to get up.

An arm held me back.

I turned around and was surprised to find a half-naked Dally clinging to me. I tried to peal off his grip from my waist but he wasn't giving up. I started to pull when I hear his voice.

"Where do you think you're going?" I closed my eyes in defeat.

"Apparently nowhere."

"That's right." He pulled me onto of him.

I forgot about Pony and Two-Bit and just looked Dal in the eyes as he continued to tighten his grip.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"After Johnny--," He trailed off, "I realized it's better to tell someone you love them while you still got the chance."

"You saying you love me Dallas Winston?"

"I'm saying that I want to," He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I leaned in closing the tiny gap we had between our faces. Our lips grazed and he went to push me closer towards him when the screen door banged.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS WINSTON!" Steve sure did have the worst timing. He grabbed me within seconds and pulled me away from Dally's death grip on me.

He pushed me behind him and Soda stepped in to keep me back.

"Watch it Sodapop," I warned. Steve and Dally were now in each other's faces yelling.

"What do you think you're doing with my sister?"

"Nothing she doesn't already want to do or hasn't done," Oh I could kill him for that.

"Shut up Winston you keep your hands off of her."

"To late," he taunted my brother. Steve had a short fuse, I was pretty sure he'd gotten it from our dad. That thought sent shudders down my spine.

Steve started wailing on Dally so I pushed Soda out of the way and jumped on Steve's back.

"Lay off of him Steve," I screamed pulling his hair.

"No! He's just using you!"

"He's the only one who gets me,"

"The only thing he gets is how to _get _into your pants."

"Steve stop!"

"NO!" He brushed me off of his shoulders and onto the floor.

That was the last thing I remembered before the world in front of my eyes was swallowed in shadows.


	4. When I Dream, I'm Doing You All Night

**Chapter 4: When I Dream, I'm Doing You All Night**

**Kathleen's POV**

I woke up groggy as to my surroundings but soon figured it out. It wasn't the first time I had awoken to these blue walls with a fuzzy memory.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?"

"Ugh," I groaned, "Tim, how did I get here?"

"Well I was looking around town for you to check up on you and get the full story on how you got that shiner, I asked around and after hearing about that Cade kid, I figured you were at the Curtis'…when I heard a bunch of yelling and when I came in Steve has pushed you onto the floor."

"But why did you bring me here?"

"Well I sure as hell couldn't leave my girl just lying there now could I?" He gave me that irresistible smirk.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not your girl?"

"At least once more, as always," We stayed silent until loud music started up downstairs. "Let's join the party bebe."

"I'm in Soda's Pj's Tim."

"Go borrow something from my sister." I did as I was told and picked out a jean mini, that barley covered my butt, and a black halter. I looked in the mirror convinced that this was the most decent outfit Tim's sister had.

There was a knock on the door and without waiting for a reply Tim entered the room.

"Come on sweetie, you're gonna be back in my bed before you know it." He dragged me downstairs and I whispered seductively in his ear.

"Will see Tiny Tim," I bit his earlobe.

Three songs, four beers, and an OJ and Vodka mix later I was lying on the couch with Tim hovering over me…well for the time being.

"Get off of her!" I pair of arms ripped Tim off of me. I was so disoriented that all I saw was a blur of blonde on top of Tim.

"Dal?" He gave Tim a swift kick in the ribs before picking me up on his shoulder and walking out. "You know it's like really really high up here! If you don't stop twirling me imam hurl."

"What are you thinking huh? Getting involved with a guy like Tim."

"Again."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"I went out with him when I was 13."

"Tim does not go out with girls, he sleeps with them,"

"Yeah," I said dreamily.

"You slept with Tim Shepard!"

"Not tonight." He threw me into some car.

A long lecture and a short car ride over to Buck's and Dal had me up on his shoulder again.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"To my room, so you don't make a mistake you're gonna regret."

"Like falling for you?" I said quietly enough so he didn't here me.

As soon as we were in his room he closed the door and put me down. He leaned against the door with his eyes closed and his chest slowly rising and falling.

"You really are a mess do you know that? God, you're such a slut! Every time there is a party I find you either doing drugs, drinking, sleeping with a guy or all three." He had reopened his eyes and they were blazing angry. I was drunk and horny and he never looked better.

I launched myself at him and began to kiss him passionately. He had no problem with it because he followed my lead. I pushed my mouth so firmly on his that I'm sure my Snake Bite piercings would leave bruises on his face. I slid my tongue into his mouth and he began to message the barbell on my tongue. Just as it was getting good, he pulled away.

"I can't; I'm not gonna take advantage of you."

"Fine, I'll just take advantage of you," I pulled the black halter over my head and slid 'my' jean mini off. I never got a chance to reclaim my wet clothes after the fountain incident so I was standing in front of the toughest hood in Tulsa, buck naked.

Dally sure didn't waste time after that. Two seconds later he was also in his birthday suit pushing me towards the bed.

"Damn you're a crazy bitch." He said between kisses.

"Don't worry baby, I fucks so good you're on top of it." He laughed and we continued.

**Dally's POV**

It was now 12:30 in the morning and Kat was sleeping next to me. I just lay on my side with my head propped while drawing circles around her navel.

A knock came at the door so I rushed to open it while putting on a pair of boxers. If Kat woke up whomever was on the other side was gonna get a beating.

"What!" I half-yelled half-whispered. I was a bit startled to see Steve there beaten worse than I've ever seen him. "Jeez man, what happened?"

"I went looking for Kat at Shepard's…when I didn't find her I went back to my house. My dad was furious."

"Why did you think she'd be at your dad's after he tried that on her last night? Besides why are you here you should be at the Curtis' house getting mended."

"I'm still looking for Kat." His voice got quieter.

"Why do you think she'd be here?"

"I dunno, seems like someone is pulling her around to different places every five seconds. Besides you're the only one in the gang who knows her--," he closed his eyes tight and winced clutching his ribs.

"You gonna be alright?"

"I think he busted my ribs, can I come in for a second man?"

"What? No!"

"Dally please, I can barley move," _Well if he can barely move that means he can't tear me a new one._ I turned around to make sure that Kat's body was covered by the sheet, and then I let Steve in.

"Now Steve don't flip out." I was walking backwards towards the bed with my hands in front of me in surrender.

"What are you talking about?" I moved to the side so he could see Kat. "You son of a bitch!" he tried to yell until he got another sharp pain in his side. "Aghh!"

He woke his sister with that yelp.

"Dallas what's all the--," she noticed Steve who's eyes were on her again. "Steve, um—I can explain ever—what happened?"

"Our fa-fath—dad"

"Oh god! Dal pass me some clothes!" I gave her his white t-shirt and another pair of boxers. She changed under the sheets before making her way over to Steve.

She lifted up his shirt to get a better look at his side but he simply brushed her hand away.

"Steve lemme see it."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He sounded disappointed.

"Tell you what?" She hissed.

"That you're going with Dally."

"I'm not going with Dally,"

"Then what the fu—ahh!"

"Stop screaming and moving, you're gonna puncture you're lung if you move the wrong way. Sit on the bed," she tried to get him to sit down but he didn't respond

"I'm not going to sit on that bed after knowing you and Dal had a go on it."

"Jeez you're acting like you're a saint!"

"From the word on the street I'm more of a saint than you've ever been."

She gave him a tight slap across the face. He got angry and grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her hard.

"Get you're hands off of her!" I pushed him away. Part of me wanted to hurt him for hurting her, the other part of me wanted to make sure another member of our outfit didn't die.

I turned him towards the door and walked out with him,

"Here take this room; I'll pay Buck for it…just stay away from Kat,"

"She's my sister!"

"Show it!"

"What's that suppose to mean Winston."

"It means that that girl in there is more screwed up than you even think."

"I tried to help her!"

"A little too late dontcha think?"

"How do you even know how she feels!"

"Because—I've seen her at parties she drinks regularly and she's getting into some heavy drugs man."

"Don't talk about her like that." He poked my bare chest with his finger.

"It's the truth Steve, just thought someone should let you know!"

"I don't want you seeing her."

"That's up to her,"

"No, it's up to me. I've seen how the Socs always go after you're girls. If she's in as much shit as you say she is then she's not gonna be able to handle you're shit."

I stayed silent thinking that over. I couldn't let Steve get into my head like that.

"Just shut up and get in the room." I pushed him into the empty room across the hall and paid Buck for the night.

I went back to my room thinking Kat would be asleep by now. I should stop underestimating the woman.

"Hey gorgeous." She mumbled.

"Hangover?"

"Uh-huh."

"Then why are you smiling?"

"I had a good dream."

"Oh really about what?" I knew where she was going with this already…but it didn't hurt to her it come out of her cinnamon lips.

"Oh you know," she said nonchalantly, her head weaving from side to side. "Me, you…this bed."

I jumped onto the bed with her and lay on top of her. We kissed a couple of times until I decided that I really did want to go steady with her. I pulled my ring off and took her small hand in mine.

"Would you." I nodded to the ring.

She replied with a small kiss.

I placed the ring on her middle finger, closed the lights, and pulled the cover over us.


	5. Does it have a happy ending?

**Chapter 5: Does it have a happy ending?**

**Steve's POV**

When I woke up the next morning I got dressed in a hurry and made my way back across the hall to have a 'talk' with Dally. I've been trying to be a good supportive older brother but I can't have her going with Dally. That kid was, is and always will be bad news.

After a couple of knocks Dally answered the door, but unlike last night he was fully clothed.

"Hey Steve how you feeling buddy?"

"Take a walk with me."

"Uh, sure just give me a minute."

"One minute." I agreed.

I heard a couple of mumbled voices before he reappeared.

"Let's go," Dally said, but I was running this show so I stepped up.

"Follow me _buddy_." I lead him downstairs and out of Bucks. I made sure to emphasize 'buddy' because Dally always says he's too tuff for buddies.

"Lead the way chief." Did he call me chief? I'm not a chief, I'm not an native chief I'm not the chief of police, I'm not a chef which is sometimes confused with chief on paper…I've don't that before; when I was reading I'm like I----'m dumb.

"No problem pal." I smirked innocently. I was gonna kill Dallas, figuratively speaking of course, once we were far enough away for my sister not to interpreted.

It wouldn't be noticeable to anyone normal person but me and Dallas were battling it out with these names and I was confident that I was going to win until he hit me with something you cannot come back from.

"Where are you taking me," he paused preparing for the blow, "Gaylord!"

That was it, it was ON!

We were at the park by now so I figured this place was as good as any.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing sleeping with my sister?"

"Just that, sleeping with her!" I punched him square in the jaw.

"You stay the fuck away from her."

"Or what? You gonna hit me with your lazy left hook again? Besides she's smokin' hot; I ain't givin a fine piece of ass like that up easily."

**Dally's POV**

Steve was pissing me off. He thinks that he can control Kat's actions? He's never been there for her in the past and now all of a sudden he think's his gonna step up to me to defend her honour? Maybe if he wasn't such a nitwit he'd of kept her from Tim Shepard.

I didn't mean the things I said about Kat. Sure she's drop dead gorgeous, but I when I get into a relationship with a girl I want someone that I can talk to, tell her about the shit that bugs me without having her think that I was some sissy. That was mainly the reason that I slept around, no girl I met was ever worthy enough; when I starting seeing Kat in a differently light I knew she I could tell her things I couldn't tell others.

This fuck-face wants to take that away from me; I'm not gonna let that happen.

"Shut you're mouth you don't talk about her like that!" He yelled at me.

"Try and stop me!" I held my arms out giving him a free shot. He took it to the ribs.

I fought back with a jab-cross and we started out own mini-rumble.

"STEVE GET OFF OF HIM!" _Looks like she found us. _

Steve got off of me instantly and looked at her with pleading eyes.

"He's just using you Kat!"

"Steve stop meddling in my affairs! This has nothing to do with you!"

"Nothing to do with ME? My sister is sleeping around with the greasiest hood in Tulsa!"

"Oh Stevie, Stevie, Stevie_," I don't like where she's going with this,_ "me and Tim broke up a long time ago." _Yep, yep she done dug herself into a hole._

"WHAT? When were you and Tim going out!"

"Oh you poor naïve boy," walked over to me calmly and laid her head against my shoulder. "Me and Tim have been off and on since I was thirteen," I tried my hardest to fight the jealousy inside of me, but my body refused and instantly tightened my muscles. She gave me a glance letting me know that she felt that.

"I can't believe you," Steve sure did sound heart broken, "I tried my best to take care of you and you hide all these things from me! What else have you hid from me?"

"Oh shut up Steve! Don't pretend like you never heard all those rumours; besides you don't know a fucking thing about me."

"Try me." He stood up to her.

"What's my favourite colour?" He looked confounded.

"Come on I don't have to know you're favourite colour to know you."

"It's green, what's my favourite car Mr. Car-expert."

"Again this question has--," she cut him off.

"1967 Chevy Impala. When's my Birthday?"

"That's easy, it's—um in, well."

"Ehh," she imitated a buzzer, "Sorry boy-o the answer is today is my birthday. Well aint that the greatest present of all?" she turned and asked me. "Realizing you're brother is as full of shit as a septic tank."

"Kat don't be like that." I started to pull her away before this got worse.

"Fuck you Dickhead," Was the last reply she got in before we left.

"I can't believe it's your birthday. Why didn't you tell me?" We were walking to the Nightly Double.

"What am I suppose to do? Go around announcing it to everybody?"

"No. Well at least I would have made sure it started right,"

"Hey," She stopped me. "I woke up next to you and I'm wearing you're clothes…I think it started off better than I could expected."

"Yeah, the middle just sucks." She poked me in the ribs.

"So tell me mister, does it have a happy ending?"

"Anything for this seventeen year-old." I kissed her lightly on the forehead while I wondered how things changed so fast over the last two days.


	6. I Hate the Metallicar

**Chapter 6: I Hate the Metallicar**

**Kat's POV**

Dally and I walked to the Double together appreciating the company even though no words were spoken. I thought about what happens if Dally and I stayed together and loved each other. I could see it now, my life would be the best it's ever been, Dally would stay loyal and propose to me after a few years and we'd have the best wedding any greaser has ever seen. I'd be in a soft cream 'a-line' dress and Dallas would look stunning in a black tuxedo with a grey vest and tie.

"You listening sweetie?"

"Huh?" I looked up from my daydream and noticed we were already sitting in the Double and we were not alone.

"I have a few things to take care of." I knew what Dally meant, he'd pissed off one of the boys that were standing around us with fierce gazes; now he'd have to go and fight them in order to settle the score.

"Alright."

"Do you have somewhere you could go; it's not safe here by yourself." I rolled my eyes, what did he think I was some weak broad?

"I can take care of myself Dal," I sat back in my seat and relaxed; I was gonna show him I ain't gonna be pushed around.

He leaned towards me and whispered in my ear.

"This is nothing against you darlin' but these guys won't stop at nothing until they feel they've paid me back." I didn't like the sound of that and my body involuntarily shuddered. He pulled off his jacket and put it around me. If I had known that the love you could feel for a boyfriend was ten times stronger than I could have for a one night stand, then I'd never have gotten into the life I had.

"My friend Dominic has got a party goin' on, I'll head over there." He nodded and kissed the side of my cheek; the 'gentlemen' that were previously standing around us were now 'escorting' Dally away.

"Some birthday," I whispered. I put Dal's jacket on properly and left the Double. It was some boring beach movie anyway; so I wasn't gonna miss it.

I started walking in the cold towards Dominic's house, and I sure did wish I had a ride instead of being out in the cold weather.

I heard the low rumble of an engine and quickly retracted my pervious statement. I turned around and saw my favourite car, with my least favourite people ridding it. There were a group of drunken Socs driving a Metallicar, a 1967 Chevy Impala. I had no idea what Socs would be caught dead driving an impala; it was _our _kind of car. A grease car.

"You best be leaving now before I take it out on your car," I pulled out my numchucks and started to weave it complicatedly. They either recognized Dal's jacket on me or thought I was really intimidating because they sped off in search of a new victim.

Twenty minutes later I was walking up Dominic's block. I could hear the music and yelling and decided to sprint the next few steps.

"Hey muffin," Dominic spotted me two seconds after I got into the house. "How's it hanging my home skillet biscuit?"

"Could be better Dom." We hugged.

"Oh I got you a present!"

"Dom I told you not to."

"Me and the boys have been workin' on it for a while but it's still not finished. We figured you could help us put the finishing touches on it." He lead me to the backdoor.

"Oh goody, I get to do manual labour on my own present." He covered my eyes and walked me out slowly.

"Alright ready?"

"Yeah…"

"One…Two…THREE!" He let go of my eyes and there it was a beautiful hunk of junk! My very own T-Bird! It looked like it had been in a serious accident before the guys started to work on it. I checked it over and we were gonna have to rip apart the block and replace fried piston rings, as well as some major body work.

"Thank you Dom," I gave him a kiss on the lips and a bear hug. I was glad Dally wasn't there, he might have gotten the wrong idea but the truth is that Dominic is my brother from another mother. Sure there have been some drunken mishaps, but none of us had remembered any of them. We were good friends and weren't going to let beer stand in our way.

"Where is your bro and his friends?" Dom spoke

"Whatcha mean?"

"I invited them."

"Oh Dom, you idiot!"

Two hours later, I was slouching on the couch with Dom's arm around me. The music and the party were still going but we were too coked out to do anything about it. That is until I saw Steve walk over in a hissy fit.

"Get up Kat."

"No." I said calmly.

"This is not a request get up." He tugged on my arm that I held my beer with, making it spill a bit.

"Get up!" He tugged on my too hard; he lost his center of gravity and took a spill with me.

"Get off of me, just leave."

"I'm all you have Kat!"

"You're the reason Dad's such a drunk in the first place."

"Get up Kat! I'm not gonna leave you alone with this fucker."

"Leave me alone."

"I'm all you have Kat! I can't just leave you. I'm ALL YOU HAVE!" We kept shoving and kicking each other through our conversation until Dominic stepped in.

"I think you better leave bro." He pulled us apart and stood his ground against my brother.

"I was talking to her, I was in her face not yours man, leave it be." Steve tried to get around him.

"I'm in your face now!" Dom bellowed.

I couldn't take it. Not again. I ran out of the house without Dal's jacket clad in Dal's old jeans that I had to fold a couple of times around the waist to make it fit, and his old black tee.

I kept putting one leg in front of the other not caring where I was headed.

I broke.

Tears started to flow down my face and wouldn't stop. I shook badly, maybe it was because of the cold or maybe it was my loud sobs that were shaking me so badly. It didn't matter and I didn't care.

I heard the same engine putter behind me as I did when I left the dingo. Against my better judgement I turned and looked. The driver was the only one in the car. I was so disoriented from the coke that I tripped over my own feet and landed in a pool of misery.

The driver must have realized that I was at a personal low after he saw my tears and fall. He took it to his advantage and killed the engine. The sounds around me became muffled. The sounds of his footsteps became a soft drumming noise with each step. I looked up to judge where he was; maybe I could still get away from the stupid Soc.

The orange glow of the street light smeared in my vision as I turned my head. I could barely make out his dark figure as he leaned down towards me.

"Aw is this little greaser lost." He grabbed me by my shoulder so I tried to put a hand on his chest to stop him.

He brushed it off easily. By now I was so disoriented that I stumbled over my protests and felt like I was flying when he picked me up.

He dropped me in his backseat and turned on his engine again. I couldn't tell how long he drove until he pulled over again. I tried to open the backseat door, but it wasn't cooperating.

"Come on pretty door, I'll give you a cookie!" I tried to appease it. I heard his cold laugh and he started to climb between the two front seats towards me. That's when I really panicked.

I kept searching for the handle but it was useless. It was an unwritten rule that whenever a girl gets into a car for the first time you have to give her a map to find the handle, we never find it on our own.

I felt his weight on me and I started to scream. A left hook to my jaw stopped that. He flipped me on my back and started to gnaw at my collar bone.

"Stop, get off!" I pleaded.

"Sorry baby, you're too damn irresistible." He slid his slimly hand up my shirt and I started to cry worse than I was before. "Come on baby." His mouth was touching my ear. "You know you want this." He slid his tongue in my ear and I shrieked...it was the most disgusting thing I've ever felt.

He tried to pull my shirt off but I fought him back. I pulled out my numchucks without him seeing and hit him in the head.

"Ow you bitch." Hindsight: It just pissed him off worse. He grabbed them from me and threw them up front. He took out his switch and held it to my neck. "Move again bitch, move…again." He said slowly, taunting me with every word.

He slid the blade down Dal's shirt I was wearing and tore it apart. He moved his head down to my stomach and started to lick my abs. He had the knife back at my neck and I didn't dare move. I lay there quietly as he slowly made his way back up to my mouth, not missing an inch of skin as he went. He took his free hand and slid it down my pants. I tried to move away but he drew blood from my neck.

I felt powerless.

This was not the type of birthday present I neither wanted nor expected. He unbuttoned 'my' pants and took them off as well as his. I tried to ignore his voice as he took advantage of me but it was drilling itself in my head.

Every moan, every groan, every disgusting comment, every…touch. I thought it would never stop.

He pulled out of me and put his clothes on. He then put 'my' jeans and now ripped t-shirt on me. _At least he had the decency to give me my clothes I thought. _No later did that thought leave my mind then he pulled me out of his car, which I went with willingly. I held the two sides of the t-shirt together as tight as I could, tears still streaming down my face silently. He came close to me again and I backed away. He grabbed me roughly and forced his tongue in my mouth.

"Its been fun." He whispered in my ear. I gasped as I felt the warm blade enter my abdomen.

He gave the blade a twist before pulling it out of me.

I collapsed on the floor and tried to put pressure on the wound but I was quickly losing strength.

I watched the bastard drive off in my now, not so favourite car; it'd always bring back horrible memories. As my vision grew dark my memory stopped working.


	7. Cold

**Aloha readers! I'm sure you've notices the story is really fast pace but from chapter 6 on is when I've decided to make it slow down. When it gets fast and crazy it's to emphasize what the character is going through and how rushed they feel. Right now there is a break so that I can really get into the feelings and the depth of it all. Enjoy!**

**Cheers.**

**Chapter 7: Cold**

**Dally's POV**

As soon as I entered the Curtis house I got a mouthful of leather, literally. Someone had thrown a jacket that I now recognized as mine, in my face.

"What the fuck?" I pulled it off my head and was faced with a fuming Steve. "What the fuck is your problem man?"

"You're my problem man. Whatcha do fuck my sister then leave her at that dickhead's house?"

"I didn't leave her anywhere, I had some shit to deal with so she headed to her friends house!"

"You left her at a fucking party that what you did! She was drinking!"

"She can do whatever she wants she's seventeen now!"

"She's just a kid!"

"She's a year younger than you fuckhead! Can't you get that through your thick skull? She's been through more shit than you and I have any idea about!"

"Oh yea? How'd you figure that numb-nuts?"

"Just ask her and you'll figure out pretty fast greaser!" Normally when two greasers call each other greaser, there is no offence taken, but I'm no greaser, I'm a street hood. I meant what I said to Steve with every bone in my body. I got ready to fend off his attack, but it never came.

"I can't ask her." He said solemnly, "she took off."

"What do you mean she took off?" Kat was dangerous, not so much to other people as she was to herself. I was afraid a fight with Steve and some alcohol, and probably some drug that was bound to be in her system, would push her off the edge.

"I mean that fucker she was with, Dominic, started it with me and by the time we'd stopped…she was nowhere to be found."

"And you guys are just sitting here huh?" I asked with disbelief. Steve, and the gang that was witnessing our fight, were just sitting in the house not looking for this girl. "You remember the last time someone ran off?" I referred to Pony, "Johnny wound up dead! You call yourself her brother?" I stood in Steve's face, which at close proximity told me that Dominic had won the fight earlier, "She's out there somewhere and you're just sitting here waiting to bite my head?"

"Back off Winston."

"Fine; first we're gonna find her, then I'm gonna kick your ass." I turned and marched out the door. When I didn't hear any feet behind me I screamed from the porch for them to get their lazy asses moving.

Darry took the truck, I told Two-Bit and Pony to cover Brumly territory and Steve to cover the main roads in town. I took Soda with me and we looked over our territory and the Shepard's.

"Anything yet Soda?" I hollered across the street.

"No, nothing."

_Shit man! I can't lose someone else, not after Johnny. I just know that if lose her I'm gonna break. How can someone deal with losing two people they love in the course of three days? If it wasn't for this sinking feeling in my stomach then I wouldn't be as worried._ If it came down to it Kat could take care of herself; but the way the past few days were going, especially her birthday……I was scared that she was gonna OD on purpose.

"Dally! Dally come quick!" Soda's voice was not his normal happy-go-lucky tone.

I ran over to where he's voice was and I saw him next to a small figure on the floor.

_Fuckin', fuckin', fuckin' Socs. They couldn't stay away from her. _

I lay down next to her with my ear to her chest. I couldn't hear the gentile _thump-thump _that had been there before. I pressed my thumb on her neck, furious as I saw dry blood on her neck. I couldn't feel anything.

I freaked.

"Soda, Soda what's wrong with her?" For the second time in the past few days, I began to cry.

"She won't stop bleeding man!" I looked at Soda like he had two heads. What was he talking about? I watched him as he had his shirt pressed against her abdomen.

I moved his hands away and opened the torn shirt. I don't know what boiled my blood more, the fact that this Soc had his hands on her, or the fact that she was bleeding like a stuck pig.

"Go find Darry first, tell him to bring the truck so we can get her to the hospital, and then find the others." He started to run off but I called him back. "Soda!"

"Yeah," he asked while running backwards.

"Don't tell Steve, let him sweat it out." I know Soda and Steve were best buddies, but right now I could tell he was on my side. Steve shouldn't have left his sister alone and we knew it.

I turned back to her put my cheek over her mouth. I couldn't feel any air coming from her mouth.

"Come on babe." I pulled her head into my lap. I applied pressure to her wound and while keeping her shirt closed over her chest. "Come on babe, come on. Just hold on…please don't leave me." I might not have felt a pulse or her breathing, but then again I failed First Aid. There was always a chance someone could revive her. That was part of the reason I wanted Darry here first.

Speak of the devil.

The Curtis' rickety GMC truck pulled up by the curb beside us.

"Dal! How is she? Soda was in a rush and didn't say much."

"Darry I can't—I can't get a pulse!" He laid her flat on her back and checked some things over. I had no clue as to what he was doing. He grabbed her wrist and looked at his watch.

I watched him intently as his concerted face relaxed. That had comforted me a bit.

"She's got a pulse. But it's unsteady and weak. We gotta get her to the hospital. Keep the pressure on the wound just like you've been doing. Load her into the truck."

I lifted her up and followed Darry's instructions.

"Thanks Darry."

"No problem."

"I mean it. You probably just saved her life by getting here in time."

"She might be alive Dal, but she's far from being saved." I knew what Darry meant. This had nothing to do with the stab wound. I guess he was the only one listening when I said she's really screwed up, its gonna take a lot more than sewing up this wound to save her.

We pulled up to the hospital and Darry told me to go ahead while he parked.

I ran into the hospital and called for help. Immediately a doctor and two nurses came up to me with a stretcher. The doctor and a nurse took her from my arms and rolled her away.

I felt so cold without her in my arms.

"Sir!"

"What?" I looked down at the nurse.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"I found her on the curb."

"Do you know her?"

"Yah, she's my girlfriend." I stated proudly.

"Okay I'm gonna give you some forms to fill out, but first, do you have a number where I can contact her family?"

What was this girl stupid? If she had family then she wouldn't be in this situation to start with.

"I'm all she's got." I told her.

She gave me a curt nod and handed me a clipboard with some forms.

As soon as I sat down to fill them out, Darry, Soda, Pony, Two-Bit…and Steve, entered through the emergency doors.

I quickly stood up and punched Steve out cold. Some people in the waiting room gasped while a few others muttered 'greasers'. 

I turned to Soda and was about to yell at him when he put his hands up in defence.

"Look man he was with Pony and Two-Bit." Figures, he wasn't even looking in the right place for her.

I didn't reply I just sat back down and filled out the papers while another nurse took Steve away.

Ten minutes later, I was sitting with my head in my hands when Steve walked in.

"You've got balls kid." He told me. I shot him a glare and he shut up.

**Steve's POV**

Dallas wasn't the only who looked about ready to kill me. The entire gang had turned their backs on me. I really had to do a re-evaluation on my brothering skills, because I've obviously fucked up somewhere.

The sun was rising when the doctor came into the waiting room.

"Family of Kathleen Randle?" We all stood and he chuckled. _Are you shitting me? We're waiting to see if she's alive and he's laughing? _"I only mean those of you who are related."

After a hesitant moment, they sat and I remained standing.

"Follow me Mr. Randle." He led me down a hall and we came to a 'T'. An arrow pointing right lead towards the morgue and one towards recovery pointed left. That was the stupidest thing I'd ever seen. Way to give either false hope or add to the anxiety.

He turned left and I followed. The hall was cool and smelled sterile.

"We managed to stitch her up. She's in room 268." I sighed, relieved. "Mr. Randle, that man she entered with, is he her boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"You don't seem too happy about that."

"Would you be if the biggest hood in Tulsa was dating your sister?"

"I thought so."

"Whatdya mean?"

"Has he ever been violent towards her?"

"Look doc why don't you tell me what's going on instead of giving me the third degree."

"Of course Mr. Randle." He looked at his clip board and continued. "Your sister has one stab wound to the abdomen, we managed to close it, but we had to give her two litres of blood. Next the wound on her neck, it wasn't deep so we just cleaned and bandaged it along with a few scrapes. We found traces of cocaine and alcohol in her blood."

"Oh my god,"

"But what really concerns me Mr. Randle is that her SART exam came back positive."

"What's a SART exam?"

"A SART exam is a type of sexual assault kit that--," My brain didn't register anything past sexual assault, my baby girl had been taken advantage of and it was my entire fault.

If I hadn't shown up at that party she wouldn't have left, if I wasn't a good brother, she would have come with me. If I had a clue about what she goes through, then I could have prevented this.

"You may see her now, we took her off the sedatives 15 minutes ago, so if she starts to wake up while you're in there, she will be groggy."

By we were outside her room.

"And don't worry Mr. Randle; we'll have your sister's boyfriend arrested."

"What! No!"

"Excuse me?"

"Look doc, Dallas might be a jackass but there was no way he would be or could be involved in this."

"Listen son I know you want to protect your friend--,"

"Friend ain't got anything to do with it. I hate the guy for sneaking around behind my back with her but he would never touch her like that. Besides he was with me the whole time."

"Are you sure about that Mr. Randle."

"Sure as sure can be."

"Alright then. I'll have the police come and collect your statement a little later."

"Thanks," he walked away, "jackass."

I entered the room was surprised to see my little sister there so fragile.

"Hey little sis." I sat down next to her bed and held her hand.

The doc was right, she was still sleeping, but if I was ever going to tell her how I felt it was easier to do it when she was asleep then when she was awake. I lay my head down on the cool metal frame and started.

"Listen little sis… I guess I can't call you that because for the next three months you're the same age as me." I forced a chuckle. "I guess I gotta tell you all of this before the sedatives wear off."

_Deep breathe Steve. _

"Looking back at everything I get that I really didn't understand you. Nor did I try to understand you. Before mum died I never stopped to think of you, I was just wrapped up in everything, school, cars, girls, you know, trying to be a teenager. But after mum died I realized that Dad wasn't fit to raise you by himself. So I tried to take care of you and show you the way…I guess you didn't need my help." I don't know where all these words came from but I was sure having a hell of a time trying not to break down.

"Listen I'm sorry about all the lies, I never meant to hurt you. I just—I just never wanted you too see how screwed up I am, and believe me I'm almost as messed up as you. I just keep it all locked up inside of me so deep but it gets to me. You know? I never meant to leave you alone with dad to fend for yourself. When you tried to show me that you didn't need me, I got bitter. I tried to be all tough and pretend like I don't need you either, but the truth is I do. I need you Kat. You might not need me but I really need your help. I'm breaking here. I—I can't take the pressure." I started to cry into her hand.

"What I really mean to say Kat is that I'm sorry for the way I am… I never meant to be so cold to you."


	8. You Really Got a Hold on Me

**Hey Folks! How's it hanging? I'm full of sugar so I decided to put it to good use and write a chapter while singing Weird Al Yankovich's 'The Saga Begins' Don't know how it goes? It's a spoof of Madonna's 'American Pie' 'cept it's about Star Wars! I'm having so much fun with it right now XD XD My, My this here Anakin guy, may be Vader some day later – now he's just a small fry he left home and kissed him mommy goodbye singing 'soon I'm gonna be a Jedi!' ha-ha! You know you want to listen to it now. Okay enough of my rambles. Read on!**

**Chapter 8: You Really Got a Hold on Me**

**Steve's POV**

Three minutes after I spilled my heart out to my sister, I felt her move. I squeezed her hand reassuringly and waited for her eyes to open.

She started to mumble incoherently and when she became aware of her hand in mine she started to scream.

"No please! Get away! HELP!" That worried me.

"Kat! Kat it's me your brother. It's Steve, relax it's just me." I pleaded with her.

"Steve? Steve help!" Her eyes were now open but brimming with tears.

"I'm here Kat."

"Where…where--," I cut her off.

"You're in the hospital." She shook her head violently.

"Dallas, where is Dallas." My heart sunk. So this is what it's come to, she wants her boyfriend more than her brother, her own blood.

"The gang is out there…only family is allowed now."

"Your gang or my gang?"

"The Curtis outfit."

"Can you call Dominic and tell him to get down here, and tell Dally I'm alright."

"Maybe later Kat, but right now we have to talk about this."

"No." She said firmly. "I don't wanna." Her eyelids slowly drooped closed. I quickly ran for a nurse, I didn't know whether she fell asleep or fell unconscious, I wasn't willing to take the chance. The nurse told me to go back to the waiting room while she checked her over.

"Steve, how is she man?" Soda asked as soon as I stepped back into the waiting room.

"She's okay. She's in recovery…I was in the middle of talking to her and her eyes just shut…I'm hoping it's just the after effects of the drugs they gave her."

"Did she ask for anyone?" Dallas stood. I nodded a yes to him and he made his way to the nurse's station without another word.

I figured I'd call her friend Dom at a proper hour of the day. It was just after seven in the morning; with the party he had I knew he wouldn't be up till the afternoon.

I slouched down on a chair while the others left in the direction Dally had taken a few moments ago. Everyone except Soda.

"Hey Steve, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." This was the downside of Soda and I knowing each other so well, we knew how the other was feeling without asking…I only wished I shared that kind of connection with Kat.

"Was she hard on ya?"

"She didn't even want to talk to me Soda, she just asked about everyone else. I told her everything Soda…she was laying there when I entered the room so I told her everything."

"How'd she take it?"

"She never brought it up, she's acting like I never said anything."

"Maybe she didn't hear you if she was asleep."

"Bullshit Soda, she heard every word. It just figures, ya know? I finally get the courage to tell her that I'll never leave her and I'm sorry for being a shitty brother…and she doesn't do anything about it."

"Steve--,"

"No Soda, it's just some unwritten rule in the universe that anyone who is related to me hates my guts."

"I bet she's just scared that if she lets you in again that you'll hurt her again…and that she won't be able to take the pain."

"Oh ya, how'd you come to such a _brilliant _conclusion like that?" I asked sarcastically; where does Soda get off telling me how she feels.

"Because of me and Darry," he got up off the chair. "There is a lot you don't know about me and Darry because I keep it all in, just like she does. Steve…trust me when I tell you it will take her time." He walked out of the room and down the hall to 'recovery'.

I guess it's gonna take more than an apology while she's sleeping.

**Kat's POV**

When I re-awoke Steve wasn't in the room anymore. I guess it saddened me a bit not to see him still next to me. I was getting ready to tell him how sorry I was about everything, while of course trying to shut him up for two minutes, but the room started to darken around me and my eyes shut involuntarily.

The door opened and a nurse popped her head in.

"Oh good you're awake, there are some boys here wanting to visit. Do you want me to shoo them off or--,"

"No send them in!" I needed familiar faces and conversations in order to rid myself of my last memory that was still vivid in my brain.

The boys entered the room quietly, first Dally, followed by Two-Bit and then the oldest and youngest Curtis boys. If I didn't know any better I'd of thought they were entering the morgue…I figured I'd lighten the mood.

"Hey boyfriend! I missed you so much." I saw Dallas smile but I turned my attention to Two-Bit. "Com'ere Two-Bit and give me a big kiss."

Two-Bit perked up and headed my way until he was stopped by Dally. He put a firm hand on Two-Bit's chest and gave him a 'don't even think about it' glare. I laughed and so did the gang.

"Well are you guys gonna stand there all day?" They moved from the doorway, Darry and Two-Bit taking the two chairs, Dally sitting next to me on the hospital bed, while Pony sat at the foot of the bed.

"Hey beautiful." Dal whispered in my ear and kissed the side of my head.

"Who you calling beautiful, I'm a tuff greaser."

"Whatever you say Doll." I punched him lightly in the side. He leaned in closer to me and whispered in my ear again. "Who was it?"

I looked in his eyes and noticed that the sombre look he just had on, was now replaced by a cold hard one.

"I don't want you to be put in jail for murdering a man Dallas." The rest of the boys pretended to have a conversation and not listen to us, but they weren't fooling anyone.

"Who?"

"Dallas please," I was crying now. I didn't want him to be taken from me forever.

"Kat you have to tell me. If this punk thinks he can get away with it he's gonna try it again. If not on you then on some other girl…and she won't be as strong as you."

"Dal."

"Kat, in that moment I thought I was going to lose you I realized how much I love you. I'm not gonna let you become another 'Johnny' another name people whisper in warning."

"Black '67 Chevy Impala." He gave me a passionate kiss and left.

It was the most awkward moment in my life; I cried my heart out in front of three guys I hardly knew.

**Soda's POV**

When I entered Kat's hospital room I hadn't expected to see her crying her heart out in front of the gang. Apart from Dally I felt that I was the only person in our outfit that knew and somewhat understood Kat; after all she is Steve's sister.

Darry gave me a look unsure of what he should do. I gestured for them to leave the room while I sit with Kat. On their way out I made sure to whisper for Darry to get Steve.

"Hey Kitty Kat, can I sit with you."

"So—Soda?"

"Yeah it's me."

"Dally, he—he's gonna get himself killed." I sat in the bed with her, making sure not to hit any tubes or monitoring equipment.

"Did he go after the guy?"

"Yeah…if he gets himself thrown in jail…it's all my fault!" she told me.

"No, it's not your fault." I looked up at the new voice. It was Steve; he was in worse shape then when I left him.

I slowly got up and gave him a supportive hug.

"I'll try and see if I can find Dal for you." I told Kat. "But right now I'll leave you guys alone."

"Thanks Soda." She said slowly.

**Kat's POV**

"Steve!" I spoke/sobbed reaching towards him like a three year-old wanting a hug. He obediently responded and sat next to me on the bed, holding me tight.

"I'm sorry Kat. I never wanted you to get hurt."

"I know--I'm sorry for being such a brat. I never thought you cared."

"Of course I care, you're my little sister."

"Hey you better watch that 'little' stuff. You're not getting away with it any longer." We laughed.

"Are you okay?" He became serious again.

"I don't know." I said honestly. "I mean it hurts when I move, and I can't bear to think of everything before he stabbed me." Steve held my shoulder tightly.

"I hope you know that if Dally doesn't get him, I sure as hell will."

"I don't want you guys to get locked up because of that jerk."

"We'd do it gladly."

"Then who'd be there to protect me next time?" I looked up into his eyes.

"There won't be a next time," he spoke with determination.

"I really missed having you around Steve."

"Hey, I don't like you; but I love you," I laughed at him.

"Seems that I'm always thinking of you." I finished for him. "Thanks Steve, I needed that."

"Hey I wasn't finished yet! Baby I love you and all I want you to do is just hold me!

Hold me--,"

"Ew Steve! Shut up." He joined in the laughter with me. When it died down again he spoke.

"So does this mean you're gonna do what I say and break up with Dally now?"

"Are you kidding? He's doing wonders for my rep as a hood."

"Punk!"

"Jerk!"

"Bitch!"

"I'd fight back to that but I'm really tired."

"Alright I'm going." He gave me a kiss on my head and went to stand up but I held him back.

"Can you stay with me? I don't want to be alone again…it brings back bad memories."

"Sure thing."


	9. Fuzzy Meetings and Beatings

**Chapter 9: Fuzzy Meetings and Beatings**

**Kat's POV**

When I next awoke a nurse was shaking me gently.

"Miss, I'm sorry Miss but the Police are here to question you."

"Oh god, Dally," Steve gave my hand a firm squeeze.

"Shall I tell them to come back?" The nurse questioned me.

"No s-s-send them in." Once she left the room I flipped out.

"Shit-this-can't-be-good-they've-arrested-Dally-and-they're-gonna-stick-him-in-prison-for-killing-a-man-and-I'm-gonna-be-alone-forever-and-he'll-never-get-out-and-even-if-he-does-he'll-be-Link-the-Sink's-bitch-and--," I streamed together in one breath.

"KAT! KAT! Chill, their probably want you're statement on what happened to you."

"Hehe-oh." I said embarrassed.

"Besides, Link the Sink? You've been watching too many movies." Before I could retort, the fuzz walked in.

"Excuse me we're looking for," He checked his notepad; _I hope he's not some snotty Soc cop_. "Kathleen Randle?"

"You found her." Steve told 'me.

"You her?" The cop's partner asked with a laugh.

"Do I look like her?" Boy Steve looked mean right now. I've been a greaser all my life and I knew that we turned it on and off like that; flipping up our jacket collars and combing back our greasy hair. The two middle age men though, they looked like they need a new pair of underwear right about now.

"Ahem-," the first cleared his throat. "We're here for your statement." He directed his words to me.

"Sir if you don't mind leaving."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Actually Steve," he gave me a 'are you kidding me' stare. "It's not such a bad idea…its one thing to tell the cops everything but I don't think I could stand to have you listen." I don't know whether he understood what I meant, but he left anyway.

"You seem like too nice of a girl to be hanging out with a hoodlum like that." I gave myself a once over, I was in a paper dress, my knuckles where cut up, bruises on my forearm and I knew my face was swollen on one side, that I had 'racoon' eyes and my hair was a mess…who was this cop trying to humour? _Did he not see how Steve reacted to his previous joke? Apparently the first cop is the most competent pig in his litter. _

"He's my brother." I said harshly.

"Well my name is Detective Sanders and my partner here is Detective Torkeda." The first cop told me.

"Kat," I replied while lighting up a fag, I don't care if there were any restrictions for patients to smoke. I took a deep drag as he sat next to me. They offered me their hands and I gave them a light shake because I was holding my fag in that hand.

"We're just here to take you're statement on what happened last night." I took another drag and blew smoke rings.

"Well then, ask away."

"Could you give us a brief summery of what happened?"

"I got into a fight with my brother so I was walking home…the car had been tailing me earlier in the night but it was full then."

"So only one man attacked you?" Det. Torkeda asked.

"I highly doubt I'd still be alive if there were more." He made a not on his pad and I took another drag.

"Go on," Det. Torkeda told me.

"He came out, pulled me in the backseat; I was a bit 'woozy' so I didn't realize what was happening. He started to drive--,"

"Where?" Det. Sanders asked.

"Iunno,--,"

"By 'woozy' are you talking about the cocaine and alcohol found in your bloodstream.

_Boy this guy is getting nosy. _I inhaled on my fag and blew the stream in his face.

"Yes, like I was saying he drove for a while, parked, climbed into the backseat, pulled his blade on me--,"

"And that's how you got the cut on your neck." Cop number one interrupted AGAIN.

"Yes," I blew another stream in his direction. "Then he--,"

"Raped you." Det. Sanders finished

"Oy! Do you want to tell the story!" I snapped, I mean how many times he was going to interrupt.

"Not my story to tell." he answered back.

"The way you're telling it I'm surprised you weren't there." I said smoothly.

"What did you say to me you stupid bitch!"

_Hold up! Wait a minute! Let's rewind…did he just call me a stupid bitch?_

"I'm talking you bitch!"

_Yes he did, _I took another drag, _Green for go. _I sat up and flicked my cigarette butt in his face. He came at me but his partner held him back. I guess my first impressions wrong; Det. Torkeda was obviously more competent than this motherfucker.

"Wait outside Randle," He calmed his partner down. "Wait---Out---side." He said more slowly.

The cop gave me one last stare before leaving the room. I could hear Steve egg him on outside the room and with a one final 'Goddamn Greasers," he left the hospital.

I finished giving the second cop my statement and he left, sending Steve back in after he was done.

"Hey sweetie,"

"You eavesdropped."

"What are you talking about Kat?"

"If I could hear you with that cop, there is no way you didn't hear what I said."

"Okay fine, but why did you tell him you don't know who the guy was or what his car looked like."

"Think about it Steve, if Dally does get to this guy and he matches the description I gave them, they're gonna come after you and Dally to figure out who did it."

"How'd you figure that out?

"I'm a smart girl." I smiled. He just laughed and we went back to our naps in silence, my mind wandering to thoughts about Dallas.

**Dally's POV**

Three hours and seven people later I finally had an address on the Soc with the Metallicar. When I had asked Tim about what happened to Kat he insisting he come along, we met Dominic on the way and told us that the Cops were talking with Kat and Steve had told him I was hunting down the bastard.

So now the three of us were making our way through Soc territory looking for the dirty bastard.

We found his car outside the address we were told to find him at. After a ring of the doorbell a five year-old girl answered the door.

"Can I hewp you?" Before we could do anything we heard a voice behind the door.

"Natalie how many times have I told you not to answer the door?"

"Sowwie Towmy." She said again in her little kid voice. He came up behind her and by the 'hangover' look he had and the black eye that was nicely coming in, I knew we had the right guy.

"That your car?" I asked. It must've been his because he pushed the little girl behind himself.

"Who's askin'?"

"Not asking," I said, "just...admiring." I didn't break eye contact with him as I told Dominic to 'show him just how much we loved his car.' Dom went to work putting some serious holes in the car as this Tommy kid shut the door behind himself and faced me and Tim, _what an idiot. _

"What the fuck are your problems?" he asked.

"Little boys like you that think you can get away with raping and _trying _to kill one of our girls." His face sunk.

"Listen man--," I punched him in the gut and he bent over in pain.

"What? I can't hear you." I drew circles around my ear with my fingers

"Yea get up bitch and tell us to our faces." He tried to stand but it didn't work. Dominic was back from wreaking the car and we all started to pound on the guy. I focused on his head while Tim and Dom worked the body. Dom was about to take the crowbar he used on the car to his head, but I remembered Kat's warning. I wasn't gonna disappoint her because of this dumb fuck. I threw the crowbar to the side while we kicked the guy's head in.

I could barley hear the pleas of his little sister, who was watching from the window, because every time our feet landed on Timmy-boy, there was a new cracking sound.


	10. In Spite of Things

**I'm sorry for all of you who waited for another chapter. Life has been hectic; but the good kind of hectic. I've been getting in my last partying days, watching some new movies and last night I saw Phantom of the Opera in theatre. First scene and I was in love with Raoul ha-ha. Anyway hope those of you still on your summer vay-kays enjoy it. Senior year here I come XP**

**PS: Let's play guess that song. There will be some song lines and my take on some lyrics in this chapter. It's just a stupid thing but I wanna do it anyway. Anyway…**

**Chapter 10: In Spite of Things**

**Kat's POV**

"So doc, how many more days am I in this hellhole?" I asked as soon as entered my room for a status report.

"Well you're out of any danger zones for now," he checked over some papers, "I'd say in about four days."

"What are you kidding?" I practically screamed at the man.

"Trust me Ms. Randle that is very fast considering what you've gone through. This is why I need you on bed rest for one week after I release you."

"Quoi?" I blurted out the only French word I'd picked up in class.

"If you're up on your feet earlier I can't imagine it being healthy for you. If you over exert yourself there is a chance of pulling the stitches and re-opening the stab wound. I'll check on you later in the night, if you feel any discomfort before then you can get your brother to get the nurse for you. Also before you leave I will be giving you some pain killers to help with the pain."

"Sure thing boss," I said with a funny sailor's accent.

Frankly I didn't care; doctor's orders or not I wasn't staying at home and 'resting.' I couldn't go back home. I never want to face my father again; I never want to hear his voice, feel his touch or be standing in his gaze. I was going to have to grow up fast and become my own person regardless of age.

"Listen I've gotta start my shift in twenty minutes." Steve said. "I can call and tell them I can't make it if you want--,"

"No. I need time by myself."

"Okay," I barely paid attention to him as he left; thoughts were overwhelming my mind faster than I could resolve.

Where was I going to live? Where was Steve going to live? Is he going back home? _I doubt he would; he hates father as much as I do…then again he always comes back to the house after a few days of getting kicked out. He might stick it out longer with the Curtis'. Is Steve gonna room at Bucks? Should I room at Bucks? No…I couldn't take the loud music and the people constantly fighting. Besides I'm not sure Buck would even want me there. I could always stick it out at Dom's…_

I Was Confused

Somewhere in my mind a little voice told me that I'd wind up back at my father's house like I always do; like Steve always did. He'd go to the Curtis' or bunk at Two-Bits, while I'd stay at Dom's for as long as I could. Eventually the time comes where I need something from my house and when I return…I get stuck there…not being able to gather the courage and leave.

It makes me sick, my father makes me sick, and until we made up, my brother made me sick. My head was spinning a mile a minute and I realized I need something to calm me back down. Some methamphetamine could take me into my own world right now and I could get lost. I could almost feel the flight effect; coursing through my veins and taking away all the worries in my head.

Inside of Me

My mind started to drift to all the reasons I needed to get high, all the time my life crashed into the ground at a 140 miles per hour. I remember one night where I felt so far gone I wanted it all to end. It was the first night I met Dally.

I had heard of him when my brother and Soda were talking and he sounded like any normal guy. However when I was on the street I heard of a totally different Dally; a Dally so far gone that he cared for nothing and no one in the world.

Everything I heard on the street contradicted to the stories I'd hear Soda and Steve discuss in Steve's room. Soda would say, 'man Dal really cheered up Johnnycakes today with that birthday surprise,' and Dominic would hear from a Shepard boy that 'Old Dal pulled a knife on him for just looking at him the wrong way'.

I thought the kid was a psychopath, some bi-polar killer who neither had anything nor wanted anything.

Nothing to Lose

When I met him, that cold and dismal night, I completely forgot about the two personas that were described. I made my own impression of him; hell he made it on my when he ripped that drunk Brumly Boy off of me. He kept me safe and secures the whole night.

For once in my life Dally showed me that people could care for each other without hidden agendas.

I hadn't realized that I was playing with the ring he gave me until it got stuck on my thumb; then it hit me.

Why wasn't he back yet? Where is he? Did the police take him into custody for killing a Soc?

I couldn't think of those things right now. I tried to shake my head violently to stop the flow of questions but it didn't work.

Again memories of the night I met Dally poured into my head. I could see my twelve year-old image sitting with him while music blared and people yelled. I had nothing to say but he did for some odd reason.

He knew that I was Steve's little sister and at the time I thought he was protecting me because I wouldn't let my brother.

"What's wrong?" He would ask me as the music grew and words slurred.

I had no idea how was I to answer; short and sweet? Or give him the details. The details on how I got lost in the nothingness inside of me.

I told him just that, I was lost and was going nowhere fast. I told it all to find I'm not the only person with these things in mind. All that he could see the words revealed the only thing I've got left to feel is just stuck hollow and alone.

The fault was my own.

His words seemed to stop time; it was like our conversation was the only thing that really mattered. That what I told him really mattered. It was then that I first felt like I wanted to heal, wanted to feel what I thought was never real. I wanted to let go of the pain I've felt so long; erase all the pain until it's all gone.

I wanted to find something I've wanted all along; somewhere I belong. But it wouldn't be like that for long.

The next week I had gotten into it with Steve and was back where I had started. A lost and alone twelve year old. I felt like I had become Dally's other pet, telling him everything that bothered me as he sat and listened. It happened like that for weeks, and only at the parties. Everywhere else it was like he didn't exist until Friday night at Buck's.

I would talk to him while slurring my words; I couldn't believe that I didn't fall right down on my face. I searched my life with him; every detail, only to find it was not the way I had imagined it all on my mind.

So what am I to do now but have negativity? It was a wonder that I'm not lying somewhere in a back-alley with three bullet holes through my skull.

I can't trust no one by the way everyone is looking at me; nothing to gain.

_I'm hollow and alone and the fault is my own. _

I wonder now that if those parties, and the problems were all building up to this moment. This one moment where I realize that I will never know myself until I do this on my own.

I will never feel anything else until my wounds are healed.

I will never be anything until I break way from me.

I will break way.

I will find myself today.


	11. 45

**It's a stupid chapter, much like the rest of what I've written. Hope you guys are enjoying your last few weeks of freedom before school. Shades, I hope you are enjoying Europe, lemme know if you need any tips. Miss you chica. **

**Chapter 11: 45.**

**Kathleen's POV**

"Hey Butch!" I smiled widely as Dally walked into my hospital room.

"Butch?" I was about to answer his inquiry when I noticed his injuries and the injuries of two other men behind him.

"Did you guy's come to see me, or to get treatment?" My smile turned into a scowl. It wasn't that I hated them getting into fights; it was more them fighting a fight that was my own.

"You're a funny one." Tim chided.

"Meh-me-memmy-men" I mocked his words in a strange mumble.

"Seriously though, how you holding up?" Tim asked.

How Was I holding up? That was a strange question for him to ask…I'm in a hospital after being raped and stabbed…I've been in a dull room for 36 hours and I'm having pains in my abdomen.

"I'm doing good." I said while putting on a fake smile. Dominic and Tim bought it…Dally didn't; most likely because he usually is the person putting on the fake smiles for his friends.

"That's cool."

"First word's you say are 'that's cool'?" I asked Dominic. He shrugged.

"Listen I've gotta see a girl about a…well heh—you know." He gave me a peck on the forehead and left…some friend.

Tim stood in the room staring after Dominic who left. His hands we're clasped on top of one another and he was rolling on the ball of his feet.

"I'm gonna--," he said uncomfortably.

"Yeah," I said in a rushed whisper. He gave me a friendly kiss on the lips and with a punch from Dally, in his already bruised eye, he left.

"Hey…" He whispered uncomfortably.

"How'd it go?"

"It..went," I he smirked and took a seat next to me.

"He dead?"

"I'm pretty sure his little sister called the fuzz because before we finished the job they were racing down the street."

"You made his little sister watch?" I winced, I remember what it was like to see you're brother getting beat and it wasn't the greatest morale booster. "How old was she?"

"Six…seven…I dunno; didn't really pay attention."

"Comforting," I squinted and gave a weak smile.

"So how are you--,"

"Don't make me slap you Dallas Winston. You know I hate that question and I'd just as soon lie than tell me the truth."

"And what's the truth?" He laid back and lit a fag.

"That I'm hoping you brought back my numchucks."

"Hah?" The fag drooped in the corner of his mouth as he gave a nasal 'huh'.

"I told you, he took it from me when he…" I trailed off and looked at the floor; I felt strange being able to say that I was raped but not being able to talk about what how it happened or what he had done before and after.

"Forgot but the 'chucks sorry," he changed the subject back.

"Mm-hm," I didn't want to talk in fear of him hearing my voice crack.

Dallas Winston was a tough hood and as far as he knew I was a Punk, and no not the delinquent kind, I'm talking 'stand up for what you believe in and live with your own rules punk'. If he were to see me cry I was afraid that he would reject me for showing weakness. I don't know whether he picked up on it or not, because he stood from the chair and sat next to me on the bed, being careful of the two heart monitor cords.

The next couple of days were carbon copies of each other. The doctor would make his rounds in the morning, and then I'd yell at the nurse after she makes me put my paper dress back on, I'd talk to Dally and Steve…who were my best visitors…and then the doctor would make his night rounds.

It's my last day of 'hospital care' and I haven't seen Steve all day. I needed him here with me because they couldn't realise me without a family member present. When I had needed permission to receive an operation when I first arrived, they called my drunk father who grumbled a 'do whatever I don't give a shit,' but he wasn't answering today and I wanted out once and for all.

"Where's your brother?" He asked me as he kissed the top of my head and rested his chin on top.

"No clue." I answered honestly.

**Steve's POV**

Technically my shift was over three hours ago, but I couldn't bear to return to the hospital and watch my sister lay there injured. Instead I picked up an overtime shift at the DX which was easier now at night than it had been earlier.

It was approaching 11:30 at night and for a Thursday night in the middle of summer I hadn't thought too much about the lack of night business.

I was aimlessly reading through car magazine as my mind drifted in and out of the pages when a jingle of a bell rang into my eardrums. I looked up and noticed that three figures dressed in black had entered the store.

Their faces we're covered with ski masks and I their appearance was made out so that you couldn't tell who they were…but I knew better. When you grow up in a town where two sides are in a constant battle against who reigns supreme, you pick up on a few things. For instance, a Soc's strut is cocky and confident; with every step they stake their claim on the world. That's how these boys were walking now and it was unmistakable.

"What you want Soc," I said in my famous southern drawl. They threw a couple of stands over and the one in the middle stepped towards me.

"You're sister is a whore and she deserves what she got and what she has coming."

I picked up my empty soda bottle and threw it at his head. With one swift move he moved his head out of the way and pulled out a revolver and held it between my eyes.

"She'll see you soon."

The last sound I ever heard was that of the trigger going off.


	12. Sic Vis Pacum, Para Bellum

**Writers block sucks. I guess I'll end it here.**

**Chapter 12: Si Vis Pacem, Para Bellum**

**Kat's POV**

_On the first day I mourned._

_On the second day, I buried my brother._

_Today is the day for justice in Tulsa. _

I sat on 'my' bed at Dominic's running my hands through my short hair; I finally had time to divulge into the thoughts that consumed my mind in the last 48 hours.

Justice had to be brought to the Socs that murdered my brother; retaliation became the sole thought on my agenda.

I wasn't going to sit back and let the police handle it. Like the fuzz gave a damn about some greaser's death in a gas station hold up? Those naïve cocksuckers. What I needed to do had to be planned and executed finesse.

I didn't need to bang on a few doors to find out who had done this; I knew it had to be Bob, Randy and Tommy. I'd seen the video surveillance as soon as the hospital released me. If it was one thing my brother ever taught me, it was how to spot a Soc. I'll never forget the images on the video…they entered with their heads held high thinking they own the place.

They thought they we're fooling people with dressing in black and covering their faces however the rings on Bob's fingers we're one of a kind. He liked to show them off; preferably on Greaser's faces; because of the fact that they we're his and no one else could come close to it. I picked out that it had been Randy on the video because not only was he glued to Bob's hip, but the shoes he had on we're the same stiff as ones Randy always had.

It wasn't a big mystery as to who the third boy was. He was injured badly; he was hugging his ribs, his right wrist was bigger indicating that it was wrapped under that shirt of his. But it wasn't his injuries that first tipped me off to it being Tommy. After having him hover over I'd never forget those eyes and smile. That bastard was going down.

He hurt me; my friends hurt him; my brother paid the price and by the end of it Tommy will too.

I picked up the revolver I had taken from Dally's dresser without him knowing, it was loaded with 4 bullets…all I needed was the three. Half a year with my leg in a cast and hanging at Dominic's for most of that duration meant that I got prime time with his Nintendo; I was a marksman after that.

So I had the ending of the plan worked out, but how was I to start it all. I couldn't very well just go into Soc territory and start shooting up everything. Like I had said before, it requires some finesse; I didn't exactly write the fucking book on finesse either.

I'd take the three boys down one at a time—Randy first. He was the easiest. When he wasn't with Bob he'd be at the Nightly Double or in his Mustang cruising the streets for girls. Easy 'nuff.

Bob would have to be second for the plain fact that I'd have to work my way up to Tommy. Bob usually hung with Cherry or got drunk behind the school after hours. I'd get him then; under the cover of dark.

I'd hit Tommy at his house—in front of his family—make sure his family saw him for the scum he really was.

I doesn't matter how long I have hated Steve, it doesn't matter how he felt for me—all that mattered was he was a Randle; my brother—and I was to avenge his death.

No one knows about my plan, no one can—Dally would rather do the job himself but he wasn't as good as spotting who the boys really were under those masks. If he had been then there would be no need for me to come after them.

I'm not the type of girl to let men fight my battles. I'd just as soon strap on armour and gear as the next guy. Basically it all boiled down to this moment—my life which had no purpose for 17 years finally hit me in the face with a reason to be; a reason that no one would understand except me. I wasn't going to make it through tomorrow night and I didn't mind it. There comes a time in a person's life where you have to take a stand for your family and defend the honour and the name of your family.

Dare to call me crazy? I'll call you a pussy right back.

It all comes down to this; hunt and kill.

Flavius Vegetius Renatus, once wrote in the "De re militari" (390 B.C.E.) "Qui desiderat pacem, bellum praeparat; nemo provocare ne offendere audet quem intelliget superiorem esse pugnaturem" which when translated means "Whosoever desires peace prepares for war; no one provokes, nor dares to offend, those who they know, know to be superior in battle."


End file.
